En el Desierto y un Ángel
by Karen Rouse
Summary: Isabella Swan, murio hace cinco años en un tragico acccidente, en cuanto subio al cielo fue nombrada Ángel Guradian, ahora tiene una nueva tarea, Cuidar a Edward Cullen, un chico incredulo que esta lleno de Problemas, ella debera guiarlo de nuevo al buen camino antes del Solsticio de invierno, si no lo logra, las consecuencias pueden ser Fatales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la Maravillosa Stephenie Mayer, la historia es originalmente mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Karen Bennet**

**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)**

**Un besote para todos/as los que leen, recuerden dejar sus revs, Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bueno chicas, este es el Ultimo Prologo beteado por Karen Bennett…. **

**En el desierto y un ángel.**

* * *

Prólogo:

Antes que nada, déjenme presentarme, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, mi edad en la tierra era de Quinceaños y en actualidad tengo Veinte, ósea que hace cinco años había muerto.

Una noche iba de fiesta con mis dos mejores amigos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale y mi novio Jacob un accidente en la carretera, un enorme tráiler embistió contra nuestro vehículo. Yo, desgraciadamente, no pude resistir el camino al hospital y tuve un derrame cerebral, mis padres no soportaron verme así y decidieron desconectarme.

Mis amigos también tuvieron lesiones graves pero no murieron, Rosalie y su hermano estuvieron en coma durante dos largos años y Jacob estuvo en terapia intensiva, se rompió la columna y por mucho tiempo estuvo tomando terapia para curarse.

Pero actualmente, ellos tres están sanos y salvos. Dios decidió darme una segunda oportunidad de estar en el mundo de los humanos, pero ya no como humana, sino como un ángel guardiá cinco años sin tener a una persona fija a quien proteger, pues en todas mis misiones he fracasado, normalmente los niños a quienes debía cuidar se lastimaban, algunos brabucones los golpeaban, les iba mal en todo, por eso no tengo una persona en mis cinco misiones he fracasado, Dios te ordena cuidar a alguien por años, y durante todo este tiempo llevo fallando, nosé si Dios volverá a asignarme a alguien para que lo proteja.

Mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma aquí en el cielo es Emmett, desde que llegué él ha confiado en mí y dice que llegará el día en que tenga a una persona fija a quién cuidar.

Y justamente ahí viene.

—Hola jefe quiere verte. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Hola Emmett, ¿para qué quiere verme?

—Al parecer tiene un trabajo para ti.

— ¿Para mí?, pensé que ya no me tenía confianza.

—No digas eso, Bells. Tú sabes que él jamás perderá la confianza en ninguno de nosotros.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón.

Emmett me guió al paraíso de Adán y Eva, aquí en el cielo.Sí existe ese lugar y es un enorme jardín lleno de árboles, frutas, animalesy buenas personas que obraron bien y están aquí.

—Hija mía, tengo una gran tarea que darte –dijo Dios cuando me vio.

—¿qué tarea es esa, Padre?

—Una muy especial, vamos a mi oficina, ahí te explicarétodo –Con unas palmadas, ya estábamos en su oficina, llena de humo celestial y él sentado en su gran trono – .Bella, desde ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad.

—Ve al grano, padre.

—Tendrás que ayudar a un hombre a volver al buen camino.

—¿Volveré a la tierra,padre? – susurré emocionada.

—Sí, mi niñ ás una fecha límite para lograr tu tarea.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?

—Tienes un periodo hasta el solsticio de misión definirá si te quedarásen la tierra cuidando a una persona fija.

—De acuerdo, padre.¿Quién es esa persona?, ¿es un niño?

—No, es un hombre de 25 años, que está obrando mal. Tu trabajo será guiarlo por el buen camino, sino lo logras hasta la fecha límite, jamás volverás a la tierra y no podrás cuidar a nadie más –tragué saliva, estaba asustada, jamás había cuidado a un hombre, siempre fueron a niños.

—Prometo que cumpliré con mi tarea.

—¿Quieres ver al hombre?

—Sí.

Entonces de la nada surgió una pantalla flotante, el plasma de Dios. En el cual él ve todo lo que pasa en la tierra y así vigila a los malos espíritus que a veces habitan allí

—Él es el individuo –dijo Dios, señalándolo con un dedo.

Miré al hombre, estaba parado en el semáforo, era alto, de pelo cobrizo dorado, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, su cara estaba sucia al igual que su ropa y vestía sucios harapos.

En mi mente pensé que era un mendigo apestoso.

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias –dijo Dios adivinando mis pensamientos, tragué saliva y di media vuelta.

—El hombre es muy pobre ¿verdad?

—Sí, es huérfano y cuida de su pequeño hermano llamadoTobías.

—Parece estar asustado.

—Así es, acaba de hacer algo malo, ha robado –Dijo Dios, con tristeza.

—Eso no es nada bueno.

—No lo juzgues sin haberlo conocido, Isabella.

—No lo estoy juzgando mi señor, sólo digo que lo que hizo está mal.

—Eso es juzgar, mi niña. Él no es malo, tiene un buen corazón, si roba es para darle de comer a su pequeño hermano.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?

—Su hermano tiene 8 años, es custodiado por Alice.

Alice es la hermana menor de Emmetty una gran amiga y ángel guardián. En ese momento entra Emmett con un sobre enorme en la mano.

—Aquí está el informe que me pidió,padre.

Emmett le pasó el informe a nuestro padre, él sacó unos papeles, parecían un libro de tantas páginas que tenía. Dios se inclinó y me dio las hojas, yo lo miré confundida.

—Ese es el Informe de la vida de Edward.

Le eché un vistazo a las hojas, en la primera hoja tenía sus datos personales.

—Después de leer todo el informe,bajarás a la tierra a hacer tu las penúltimas hojas están las indicaciones y las reglas que debes de cumplir, también hay normas que se anularon debido a lo que sucederá en el futuro.

—¿Y qué pasará en su futuro?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás –se inclinó y le guiñó un ojo a Emmett.

—Ya debemos irnos, Bellita –Emmett susurró en mi oído.

Me agaché, besé los pies de mi padrey el besó mi Cabeza. Salí de la habitación con Emmett a mi lado.

—¿Porqué te guiñó el ojo?

—Por nada Bella, ya viene el carruaje que te llevaráa la tierra.

—Ok, gracias padre me dijo que Alice cuida a Tobías, el hermano de Edward.

—Sí, la enana está allí. Estará Feliz de que cuides a Edward.

—Me resulta gracioso,que yo cuide a un hombre de 25años de edad.

—Sí – Emmett soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento llegó el carruaje celestial, que trae y lleva almas a la tierra, lo mismo con los ángeles.

Entonces me despedí de Emmett, dándole un fuerte abrazo, fui a pasos lentos al carro, ahora voy rumbo a la tierra, a emprender una nueva tarea.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, un besote enorme... no olviden dejar sus revs, las quiero mucho... **

**PD: Preparense para vivir una experiencia Angelical... **


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no son míos, les pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es originalmente mía.**

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, Capítulo beteado por Constanza Peña(Betas FFAD)**

**Gracias a ****WWW FACEBOOK COM / GROUPS / BETASFFADDICTION /**** por asignarme a mi beta hermosa….**

**Un besote para todas las que leen, nos leemos pronto…**

* * *

_**El Primer Encuentro**_

**Bella Pov **

El carro celestial me había dejado en la tierra, en una zona muy poblada, llamada Manhattan. No sé qué hacia un vagabundo ratero como Edward, viviendo en una isla hermosa como esta. Aunque, esta zona era una de esas para vagabundos como él, de pronto vi a Edward corriendo despavorido, estaba siendo perseguido por cinco hombres enormes, él llevaba algo debajo de la remera, parecía muy asustado y entró en un callejón. Yo corrí lo más rápido detrás de él, lo vi esconderse al costado de un enorme basurero, los cinco hombres entraron detrás de él y uno dijo:

— ¿En dóndeestásmarica?, ¿por qué te escondes?

—Sal de tu escondite imbécil, el Jefe quiere lo que le pertenece.

Edward estaba temblando desde su lugar, al parecer el muy idiota no iba a regresar lo que robo.

—Sal marica, te encontraremos igual.

Uno iba caminando lentamente cerca del basurero, se inclinó y lo sacó de ahícomo si fuera un muñeco de goma, lo agarró del cuello, por poco no se le salían los ojos a Edward.

—Ok, suéltenme—dijo Edward, tembloroso—.Les daré de nuevo los paquetes, pero déjenme de los hombres estalló en una carcajada.

—No seas imbécil, el Jefe no te quiere vivo.

No sé quién era ese tal Jefe, pero qué se creía para decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de otro ser humano.

—No me maten por favor—suplicaba Edward—, si me dejan ir nunca volveré a molestarlos.

—No, no idiota, no saldrás vivo de aquí. Ron, Damián sujétenlo.

Los hombres lo sujetaron los dos brazos, él que habló se preparaba para golpearlo y le dio un golpe en las costillas a Edward, vi cómo se rompía una de ellas (como soy un ángel, si quiero puedo ver lo que sucede dentro del cuerpo humano).

—Basta—dijo Edward con un hilo de voz—.Por favor, déjenme ir.

—Ya te dije que no, no saldrás vivo de esta—Y le dio un golpe en la cara a Edward. De inmediato empezó a sangrarle la boca, entonces tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que lo maten, si él moría mi única oportunidad se iría al caño.

El tipo se preparaba para golpearlo otra vez y entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—Detente—dije, los seis se voltearon a verme, incluyendo a Edward, el tipo se quedó estupefacto.

— ¿Quién eres, y c...cómo apareciste aquí? —Yo sonreí de forma abrumadora.

—Eso no importa, deja al chico en paz.

El tipo estalló en una carcajada.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para mandarme a mí?

—¿Tú y tu Jefe quiénes se creen para decidir sobre la vida de una persona?

—No te metas con el Jefe, niñita, vete de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Primero no soy una niñita y segundo no me iré hasta que suelten al chico.

—Pues puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras niña, así nos divertimos ¿qué te parece? —Pude leer sus pensamientos, ese idiota pensaba violarme.

—No gracias, no quiero divertirme de esa forma.

—Pues te guste o no, te vamos a coger entre todos—Dos de aquellos hombres se acercaron a mí.

—¡No!—gritó Edward—. Dejen a esa chica en paz, vete de aquí mujer.

—No te metas idiota—dijo uno mientras se acercaba a mí, yo dejé que se acercara hasta tenerlo en frente, y le di un buen golpe en las costillas que hizo que el tipo cayera de rodillas.

—Para que sepas maldito imbécil, que si una mujer dice no es no —Miré a los otros cuatro que estaban allí, todos me miraban sorprendidos.—¿Qué me ven idiotas? —dije mientras me acercaba a Edward, el tipo a quien golpeé se levantó y dijo:

—Maldita —El tipo me quiso golpear, pero su puño traspasó mi cara, el tipo se quedó estupefacto mirando su mano, hasta que la quitó.

—No debiste hacer eso—Y le di un golpe con la mano, el tipo salió volando por los aires, se estrelló contra la cerca y cayó de culo—. ¿Ustedes también quieren volar de un golpe?—les increpé a los otros hombres.

Los cuatro tipos salieron corriendo y gritando que yo era una extraterrestre o un fantasma, hasta se olvidaron de Edward y lo dejaron caer en el suelo. El tipo a quién golpeé, se levantó y salió corriendo, Edward me miraba desde abajo.

—¿Y tú que tanto me ves? —Edward parpadeó y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Tú… qué eres?

—Te lo diré más tarde ahora vámonos, antes que regresen de nuevo esos idiotas.

Edward seguía mirándome como idiota, lo ayudé a levantarse y recosté uno de sus brazos sobre mí.

—¿Te duele mucho?—le pregunté.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El golpe, tonto.

—Sí, ¿adónde vamos?

—Pues a tu casa, o a dónde quieres que vallamos.—Ok, ¿quieres que te guie?

—Sí, tampoco soy adivina.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo del hombre.

—Ah, más tarde te lo explico.

Y así llegamos a su casa a paso lento, entramos en una vecindad e ingresamos a la casa de Edward, lo recosté con cuidado en la cama y me senté en la punta de la cama.

—¿Qué querían esos hombres de ti?—pregunté.

—Nada, sólo unos paquetes.

—¿Y qué contenían esos paquetes? —Edward me miró.

—No te importa.

—Pues sí me importa y me lo vas a decir.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?, ¿quién eres tú para obligarme?

Rodé los ojos, entonces me quité la chaqueta y dejé salir mis enormes alas blancas con las puntas rosas, los ángeles hombres tienen las puntas de las plumas azules, Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—Eres… un… un —murmuró.

—Un ángel —completé su frase.

—Los ángeles no-no visten así—Yo llevaba un vaquero negro, botas marrones que llegaban hasta mis pantorrillas, una blusa negra y una chaqueta negra de cuero que anteriormente me había quitado.

—Pues la verdad no, pero yo adapté esta ropa para defenderte.

—¿Y necesariamente tenías que vestirte como una chica punk?

—No, pero lo hice para parecer más mala—Él me miraba sorprendido y tocó una de las plumas de mis alas, aparté su mano de una manotada de mi parte.

—No toques mis alas, ¿¡entendido!?

—Ok, pero¿qué haces tú aquí en la Tierra?

—Soy Ángel Guardián y vine a cuidarte.

Edward estalló en una carcajada y me miró incrédulo.

—Casi te creo. ¿Pensaste que porque llevas alas de mentiras y porque golpeaste a ese hombre, te voy a creer? ¡Ah!,pues no, no te creo.

—Haya tú si no me quieres creer, dime cómo explicas tú lo de aquel hombre.

—Un subidón de adrenalina...

—¿Adrenalina en ese momento?, estás loco.

—Más bien tú estás loca y si no es eso, eres un fantasma, porque los ángeles no se visten así, ni hablan así.

—Mortal incrédulo, tú qué sabes cómo visten o hablan los ángeles.

—Estás loca mujer, pues entonces eres un fantasma.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Fantasma—dijo el idiota de Edward, agarré un zapato.

—Si me vuelves a llamar fantasma, este zapato irá a parar en tu cabeza —le amenacé con el zapato en la mano.

—Fantasma y malhumorada—Entonces le tiré el zapato que fue justo a parar a su cabeza.

—Ahggg—grito Edward—. ¡Loca!¿Por qué haces esto? —Lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté, él me miraba con temor.

—No me vuelvas a llamar fantasma o loca si no quieres que te parta el cuello—Lo solté y Edward cayó en su cama.

—Ok.Tú has de ser un ángel…malo, no creo que seas uno bueno.

—¿Cómo osas decirme aquello?No invoques a esos malos espíritus mientras esté presente.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?—me espetó desafiante.

—¿Estás loco?Si me ven llevarán mi alma al reino de la oscuridad y también lo harán contigo.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó Edward como idiota incrédulo.

—Pues claro imbécil.

Y en ese momento sonó una flauta y se abrió un portal del cielo en el techo, era Emmett, eso pasa cada vez que me equivoco en algo, entonces desplegué mis alas y de nuevo tenía mi vestido blanco de seda, que llegaba hasta mis pies y mis laureles de plata que tenía por la cabeza.

—Wow ahora sí te pareces a un ángel —me dijo Edward, mientras yo lofulminaba con la mirada.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Al cielo.

—¿Para qué?

—Me llama Emmett, debo irme.

—¿Quién es Emmett?

—Luego te explico.

Y sin más alcé mis alas y entré por el portal, ahí estaba Emmett con la cara enojada.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—Más bien que no hiciste, primero golpeaste a un mortal y lo hiciste volar, luego alzaste a Edward por el cuello.

—Debía defender a Edward y lo segundo me dijo ¡fantasma!—Todos voltearon a verme, en el cielo está prohibido decir esa palabra, no sé porqué.

—Lo primero lo entiendo, pero lo segundo no; Bella tú debes cuidarlo, no tratar de estrangularlo cada vez que estés furiosa por algo que dice.

—Lo sé Emmett, pero la palabra que él dijo me ofendió,tú sabes que para un ángel ser llamado fantasma es una ofensa.

—Lo sé, pero trata de controlar tu carácter, porque sabes bien, que esta es tu última oportunidad.

—Está bien, prometo tratar de controlar mi carácter, ahora debo irme antes de que se vuelva a meter en algún problema.

—Ok, vete.

Y así, bajé del cielo, mi vestido blanco de seda ya no estaba, en su lugar llevaba mi ropa anterior. Miré a Edward, se había quedado dormido, entonces decidí ver una revista. Como los ángeles tenemos el poder del querer, apareció una revista en mi mano, agarré una silla que estaba cerca y me senté frente a Edward, quien estaba roncando, a leer..

Dos horas después Edward se despertó y me vio ahí sentada, puso cara de idiota sorprendido.

—Wow, sigues aquí.

—Claro, pues adónde quieres que me valla.

—¿No te habías ido al cielo?

—Sí, pero ya vine, o a caso eres ciego.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Así como?

—Siempre estás a la defensiva...

—Sólo con bobos como tú, ahora relájate en la cama, voy a hacer algo—Él se me quedó viendo, pude leer su pensamiento, el muy idiota pensaba que intentaría violarlo._¡Qué asco!_

—No seas idiota...Ya quisieras tú que yo te violara.

—Oye, ¿cómo sabes eso?Y no quiero que me violes… ¿Ok?

—Ja-ja, que simpático, por favor Edward, ni que fueras el hombre más guapo del mundo.

—No soy el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero bien que te gusto ¿verdad?

—¿Gustarme tú a mí? ¡Ja! Ni aunque fueras el último refresco del desierto, querido.

—Pues te lo digo ahora, muy pronto caerás rendida a mis pies.

—Que patán eres, tienes novia y ahora quieres seducir a tu ángel guardián, por Dios Padre.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo novia?

—Porque yo sé todo sobre tu vida

—¿Absolutamente, todo?

—Sí todo, lo que te gusta o no, tu comida favorita, tu película favorita, hasta tu color favorito.

—¿Enserio sabes todo eso? —preguntó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz.

—Si ya no me crees, es tu problema, no el mío.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada, se relajó en la cama como se lo pedí, entonces junté las manos y las froté, las puse sobre su costilla rota y la apreté, en un segundo Edward ya no tenía las costillas rotas, estaban sanas.

—¿Có-Cómo hiciste eso?

—Ya te lo había dicho, tengo el poder del querer.

—¡Guau! Eres genial—No pude evitar sonreír.

—Losé—dije apartando el pelo de mi cara—.Ahora trata de dormir Edward, según el horario de la Tierra ya son las siete de la tarde, pronto caerá la noche.

—No puedo dormir aún, mi hermano pequeño está allá fuera.

—Si te refieres a Tobi, él está bien, está con Alice.

—¿Quién es Alice?

—Es su ángel, Edward. Todo va a estar bien, trata de dormir.

—No puedo, ¿tú qué vas a saber lo que es la preocupación de un hermano?

Nunca debió decir eso, cuando yo estaba viva tenía un hermano mayor. Se llamaba Juan, era alto,moreno del pelo castaño, ojos cafés y con una linda sonrisa, hace cinco años que no lo veo ni sé nada de él.

Cambié totalmente la cara, la preocupación se borró del rostro de Edward, ahora se veía apenado.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no sabes lo que fue mi pasado!Si tuve hermanos o no, imbécil.

—Disculpa no sabía, oye perdóname.

—Pregunta primero, antes de abrir tu bocota.

—Disculpa no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido otra historia sería, perdona y encima si te pregunto algo estoy seguro que me golpearás.

—Pues sí, así que mejor no preguntes nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró corriendo un niño, de piel blanca, con el pelo cobrizo como Edward y los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda de Edward. Parecía ser su hijo, pero lo que yo sabía es que él no tenía hijos y de pronto me acordé de Tobi, él debía ser ese niño tan hermoso que acababa de entrar.

El niño extendió los brazos y se abalanzó sobre Edward, éste lo alzó y empezó a repartir besos por toda su cara.

—Hey Campeón, ya viniste, ¿en dónde estabas?

—Estaba con Alex.

—¿Quién es Alex?

—Es mi nuevo mejor amigo—dijo el niño emocionado—, es huérfano como nosotros y el mendigo George lo adoptó.

—¿Enserio lo adoptó George? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Sí, puedes creerlo, Alex se escapó del orfanato, dice que lo maltrataban mucho y por eso se fue.

—Pobre chico—Edward me miró, yo desvié la vista, aún estaba enojada con él.

—Ok, ahora ve a comer algo, aún sobra un poco de yogur en la heladera.

El niño salió corriendo hacia la heladera, sacó el yogur y empezó a tomarlo, Edward me miró apenado, pero enseguida desvió la mirada.

—Tu hermanito es hermoso, no como tú —Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y tú serás muy hermosa —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento.

—Oye, tú no me has contado nada sobre ti, tú sabes todo de mí y yo no sé nada tuyo, ¿no te parece injusto?

—No—afirmé—.¿Y para qué quieres saber sobre mí?

—Al menos dime tu nombre.

—Ok, me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella —Edward sonrió.

—Bonito nombre, lástima que tú no seas bella como tu nombre —él estalló en una carcajada, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Idiota, tú serás muy lindo, por favor eres feo y apestoso.

—Ja-ja, que simpá yo soy feo y apestoso; tú eres un ángel, rara, grosera, y emo—Evité reírme con lo último que dijo y me puse seria de nuevo.

Tobi salió de la cocina, que por cierto era muy pequeña, sólo había una mesa cuadrada pequeñita, y dos sillas, sin mantel ni nada y al costado había una pequeña nevera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

—Adiós hermanito, voy a dormir —dijo Tobi bostezando y se acostó en la pequeña cama que estaba junto a la de Edward.

—Buenas noches mi campeón—dijo Edward dándole un beso en la cabeza de Tobi.

—Tobi, es muy tierno, no como tú—dije y Edward bufó, y volvió a mirar al niño.

Diez minutos después, Tobi ya estaba durmiendo y Edward seguía observándolo.

—¿Y tú, no piensas dormir?—pregunté.

—No, aún es muy temprano, me voy a duchar—dijo Edward, levantándose de la cama.

—Que bueno, porque apestas —Edward volteó y me miró mal.

Entró al baño, yo por mi lado, no tendría por qué bañarme, gracias a Dios Padre, los ángeles siempre estamos limpios.

.

Luego de unos minutos Edward salió del baño envuelto con una toalla, yo estaba viendo el pequeño televisor que ellos tenían en el cuarto, ya que era una salita pequeña un cuartito, que daba al baño y a la derecha a la resumía su casa.

Él se sacó la toalla y se quedó completamente desnudo.

—No mires—dijo Edward.

—No pretendía hacerlo—bufé, pero la tentación era más fuerte que yo y le eché una mirada de costado.

¡Por Dios Padre!, este hombre era perfecto, tenía el abdominal bien marcado y tenía el miembro más grande y perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Sé que no era correcto pensar eso, ya que como ángel es un pecado, pero este hombre se ve tan atractivo como la manzana de Adán y Eva.

Edward se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, y enseguida me sonrió de una manera nada santa.

—No eres tan feo como pensaba—dije con un tono sensual en mi voz.

—Si quieres te muestro en donde soy más lindo y bueno—habló Edward con la voz ronca.

—No gracias, estoy aquí para cuidarte no para follar contigo—aclaré y el soltó una risita.

—Ok, pero la propuesta sigue en pie, por si te arrepientes —dijo Edward, con un tono sensual en su voz.

—Ok, pero no creo que vaya a suceder —dije y chasqueé los dedos y Edward se había vestido por completo, me levanté y me acerqué a él—.Gracias pero no quiero.

Edward rodeó con sus grandes manos mi pequeña cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, sólo nos separaba la fina tela de nuestras ropas, y las puntas de nuestras narices estaban pegadas.

—Soy tan irresistible, por eso usas tu magia para que me vista rápido.

—No, lo hago por respeto a tu integridad—dije con la respiración entrecortada, estar tan cerca de él provocaba que los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran y que mi cuerpo temblara.

Él se inclinó para besarme, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de unirse, yo lo quería, yo quería besarlo. Este deseo es prohibido para mí, un ángel guardián tiene estrictamente prohibido sentir estos deseos por su protegido, pero era más fuerte que yo.

Y ahí estábamos Edward y yo, apunto de besarnos, tan solo a centímetros de que nuestros labios se unan.

* * *

**!Fin!**

**Hola Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el Primer Capitulo... no olviden dejar sus reviews porfis...perdón por la tardansa en actualizar, prometo hacerlo mas de seguido...**

**Un besote y nos Leemos Pronto... **


	3. Buscando Trabajo

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la Señora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es originalmente mía.**

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste el capítulo; no olviden dejar sus Revs. Un besote para todas ustedes. Nos leemos pronto…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Buscar Trabajo"**

**Bella Pvo**

Edward estaba a punto de besarme, pero lo aparté de un empujón haciéndolo caer en la cama.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Edward Cullen! Eres un maldito idiota, tienes novia, ¿e intentas besarme? —le grité y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para luego hacerme invisible para él.

—¿Bella, dónde estás? Perdóname linda, prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, jamás intentaré besarte otra vez —prometió Edward, con un desesperado tono en su voz.

—Eres un idiota, no volverás a verme.

—No, por favor, no hagas eso. Bella, discúlpame, de verdad que no vuelve a pasar pero hazte visible de nuevo.

—No, nunca me verás otra vez.

—Por favor —me suplicó.

—Está bien —accedí, dejando que me viera.

Edward sonrió y justo en ese momento sonaron nuevamente las trompetas abriendo el portal al cielo. Estoy segura que esto es porque él intentó besarme, suspiré y desplegué mis alas cambiando mi atuendo al que usaba normalmente.

—Cada vez que te vistes así es porque irás al cielo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ahora debo irme unos minutos, ya vuelvo.

—Está bien, pero, ¿vas a volver?

—Sí —me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Subí al portal y ahí estaba Emmett, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en un pie.

—¿Qué paso ahora, Emmett? —le pregunté nerviosa.

—¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso, Isabella? —el agitó la mano y apareció un especie de holograma, en donde se veía la escena del casi beso que tuve con Edward.

—Emmett… él intento besarme, pero… yo no quería… lo aparté —expliqué entre balbuceos, con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero el jefe ya lo vio y está muy enojado con esto. Tienes sólo una oportunidad más y lo sabes, si cometes el más mínimo error, no podrás ser ángel guardián y volverás a ser un alma que renacerá y olvidará todo de nuevo —cuando Emmett terminó de hablar, se formó un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos—. Lo siento, Bella —me consoló, dándome un abrazo.

—Que, voy…a hacer —pregunté entre sollozos.

—Sólo tienes que evitar sentir cosas por tu protegido, Bells, y cuidarlo hasta el solsticio de invierno.

—Está bien —acepté en medio del llanto—, debo irme ahora.

Me separé de él y volví a bajar a la tierra. Edward estaba parado, esperándome; corrí hacia él y lo abracé, seguí con el llanto mientras él me miraba extrañado pero devolviéndome el gesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

—El… me dijo que… que si... vuelvo a cometer otro error… ya no seré ángel guardián —expliqué, llorando.

—Tranquila, ya, no llores, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por ser ángel?

—Porque si logro superar esta prueba, conseguiré mi aureola y me concederán un deseo y la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien fijo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué deseo pedirías? —me preguntó. Lo miré por varios minutos, nunca había pensado en eso antes, no sabía que deseo pedir.

—No lo sé, lo que se me ocurra en ese momento —contesté. Me di cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo abrazada a él, entonces lo aparté de un empujón.

—Ya es hora de que duermas, hablaremos mañana —le ordené y el asintió.

—Sí, la verdad es que tengo bastante sueño. Buenas noches, Bella —se despidió, recostándose en la cama.

—Buenas Noches, Edward.

.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía dormir, en realidad los ángeles no duermen, así como los vampiros, solo que en el caso de los ángeles, no lo hacemos porque nuestros protegidos podrían sufrir un ataque o cualquier cosa que los lastime mientras duermen. Estaba viendo la televisión en la sala, que era demasiado pequeña y que apenas tenía un sofá en el medio frente a una mesita y detrás de ella un mueble con la televisión encima.

Sentí como si alguien se sentara junto a mí, giré para encontrarme a una mujer viendo la televisión. Me asusté tanto que di un salto del sofá.

—Eres ángel guardián, ¿y aun te asustas? —preguntó Alice, en tono de burla.

—¡Joder! Me asustaste, apareciste como en las películas de Scream** (1) —**ella solo se reía de forma burlona.

—Somos ángeles guardianes, Bella, somos muy escurridizos —se mofó soltando una carcajada.

—Sí —respondí, sonriendo también y me volví a sentar a su lado.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo —me preguntó, y note añoranza en su voz.

—Bien, exigente como siempre —ella sólo sonrió.

—Sí, siempre ha sido así —susurró.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te vi cuando entró Tobi?

—Por que no estaba, tenía algo que hacer arriba

—¿Qué hacías en el cielo? —pregunté curiosa.

—Metí la pata, como Tobi aún es pequeño yo puedo hacerme pasar por su amiga, ósea, que él puede verme; y lo aconsejé mallo que llevó a que se hiciera amigo de un niño.

—De Alex —la interrumpí—, no veo lo malo en eso.

—Pues yo sí, porque este niño en realidad no escapó de un orfanato sino de sus padrastros que intentaron matarlo, porque es heredero de una gran fortuna. Ellos se hicieron cargo de él cuando su padre murió.

—Pobre niño, cuanta maldad puede existir en este mundo —comenté con expresión enojada.

—Sí —afirmó Alice, con tristeza—; juntarse con ese niño puede traerle problemas a Tobi.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —pregunté.

—Tengo que tratar de alejarlo. Y tú, ¿cómo piensas hacer que Edward deje esa vida?

No me había cuestionado eso antes.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo —ella me miró preocupada.

—¿Y no traes algunas instrucciones o algo que pueda ayudarte? —negué con la cabeza.

—No —suspiré—, pero ya veré que hago.

—Una pregunta, ¿por qué tú si tienes permiso de que Edward te vea, te abrace e intente besarte? —preguntó divertida.

—De que me vea sí, pero de que me abrace e intente besarme, no. ¿Cómo sabes que intentó besarme?

—Por que ya había llegado para entonces.

—¿Y por qué no te vi?

—Porqué no quería interrumpirlos —contestó como si nada.

—No es gracioso, por su culpa fui regañada —ella sólo se reía—. Sigo pensando que no es gracioso —bufé.

—Oye, aún no me has dicho porqué tienes permiso.

—Nuestro padre sólo dijo que por razones del futuro.

—Ah, eso —comentó.

—Sabes el porqué, ¿verdad? —pregunté curiosa, me intrigaba que ella lo supiera.

—Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo porque nuestro padre no quiere —la miré decepcionada.

—Está bien —concedí.

.

Pasaron las horas y Tobi se despertó, me hice visible y me despedí de él y de Alice. Me preguntó quién era y me excusé diciendo que era la hermana de su amiga.

Ellos fueron a la casa hogar en donde Tobi desayuna, almuerza y cena porque Edward es un maldito idiota que no tiene para darle de comer por andar de vagabundo y ladrón, sin olvidar narcotraficante que roba la droga de su "Jefe" y luego la vende.

Mi protegido aún dormía, así que me senté en la punta de su cama y lo observé. Cuando me aburrí de mirarlo, lo desperté gritando frente a él

—¡Despierta! —enseguida abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, girando la cabeza a todos lados. En cuanto me vio, me fulminó con la mirada.

—Podrías haberme despertado como lo hacen las personas normales —me regañó.

—Pasa que yo no soy una persona normal, soy un ángel.

—No creo que los otros ángeles despierten así a sus protegidos.

—Los otros no, pero yo sí. Ahora por favor, ¿podrías levantarte de la cama? Ya son las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —lo miré sorprendida; aparte de vagabundo, ladrón y vendedor de droga robada, también era un perezoso.

—¿Cómo qué que tiene? Es muy tarde, levántate holgazán —ordené tironeando de sus pies.

—Está bien, ya, déjame —bufó .

—¡Levántate, ya!

Lo hizo mirándome con ira, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre un pie.

—Ya está, ¿ahora podrías dejarme en paz?

—No, hoy iremos a buscar trabajo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con cara de idiota.

—Lo que escuchaste, hoy iremos a buscar trabajo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—¡¿Es que hay que explicarte todo, Edward?! Pareces un retrasado cada vez que preguntas lo que ya te he dicho —lo regañé, es que en vedad lo parecía

—Bájale al tonito, eh.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago? —dije (cambiemos por 'lo reté') acercándome a él con cara de enojada.

—¿Quieres saber que te voy a hacer? —contestó con otra pregunta y pude notar una pisca de seducción en su voz.

—Idiota, ¿piensas podrás seducirme? Definitivamente eres un retrasado.

—Ya déjate de agresiones, me has insultado desde que llegaste, hasta ahora —pude notar lo fastidiado que estaba con mi actitud, me sentí un poco apenada por eso.

—Disculpa —susurré.

—¿Qué?¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya lo dije y no pienso repetirlo. Ahora, ve a bañarte y ponte algo decente para ir a buscar trabajo.

—¿Y como se supone que lo encontraré, si ni siquiera he ido a la universidad? —algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Es cierto, jamás había ido a la universidad. ¿Ahora como rayos voy a conseguirle trabajo?

—No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

—De acuerdo, mientras piensas voy a bañarme.

—Está bien.

Edward entró al baño y yo fui hasta la sala y me derrumbé en el sofá, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como cumpliría mi objetivo, y según Emmett, ese era el primer paso que debería dar: conseguirle un trabajo sin importar de que sea, con tal que gane un sueldo con el que pueda mantener a su hermano, estará bien. Edward salió veinte minutos después, estaba envuelto con una tolla de la cintura para abajo; esta vez sí supe controlarme, si el intentara besarme de nuevo juro cortarle las bolas.

—Aquí está tu currículum —dije (cambiemos por 'comenté') acercándome a él, extendiéndole el documento.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó tomando los papeles de mi mano.

—Emmett lo preparó para ti y me lo dio para entregártelo —Edward frunció el seño.

—Ese tal Emmett es que él que te llama siempre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es el jefe de los ángeles guardianes.

—Pensé que Dios, era el jefe.

—Lo es, pero él lo puso a cargo de nosotros, y no le gusta que se lo llame jefe, prefiere que le digamos Padre.

—De acuerdo. Algún día me gustaría hablar con él.

—Lo harás el día que mueras, y ojalá no sea pronto, o no seré ángel guardián oficial.

—Y a ti solo te importa eso, ¿no es cierto? Sabes, para ser ángel eres muy egoísta —lo miré estupefacta, ¿pero quien se ha creído este idiota para decirme eso?

—¿Eres imbécil o te haces? Como crees que un ángel pueda serlo —él sólo me fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy idiota y tampoco me hago, ¿está bien?

—No me grites, ¿de acuerdo? —contesté imitando su voz.

—No te grité, ángel histérica.

—No me digas histérica —grité y lo empujé con ambas manos, usé demasiada fuerza y lo hice volar logrando que se estrellara contra la pared. Chocó de espaldas y se deslizó cayendo de culo en el suelo; corrí hasta él.

—Perdón, perdón, no quise hacerlo —me disculpé, arrodillándome a su lado—. ¿Te lastimaste?

—Más bien, tú me lastimaste.

—Perdón, de verdad que no fue mi intención; te lo prometo, no quise hacerte nada —lo ayudé a levantarse, él se apoyó en mi hombro izquierdo y cojeando fuimos hasta la cama donde lo recosté.

—¿Me pasas mi toalla? —preguntó, lo mire bien y con el susto, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Corrí hasta donde había dejado su toalla y se la tendí.

—Perdón una vez más, no quise hacerlo —él se puso la toalla, volteó y me sonrió.

—Creo que tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza y también tu carácter —sonreí, si Edward se ponía idiota, entonces significaba que estaba mejor.

—Qué bueno que estés bien —suspiré aliviada—. Bueno, de todas maneras no te salvas de buscar trabajo.

—No creo que lo consiga, Bella, apenas terminé la preparatoria, luego mis padres murieron y no pude terminar mis estudios. Dime, ¿quién querrá contratar a un vago, como tú dices? —sonreí.

—No hace falta que tengas título universitario si tienes a un ángel a tu disposición —obtuve un seño fruncido como respuesta.

—¿A mi entera disposición? —preguntó levantando ambas cejas.

—Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees de esa frase —él sonrió y suspiró rendido.

Chasqueé los dedos y en mis manos apareció un hermoso esmoquin negro del tamaño exacto de Edward y se lo mostré.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Ya te dije que tengo el poder del querer, si quiero un esmoquin simplemente aparece y ya.

—De acuerdo, ¿y para que tan formal si iremos a pasear por la calle buscando empleo?

—No tonto, iremos a cinco empresas. Tu historial en la cárcel está borrado y ya tienes título, todo gracias a Emmett —me miró estupefacto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacer todo eso? —¿tenía que explicarle todo otra vez?

—Ya te he dicho que fue gracias a Emmett, ¿es que tu cerebro no puede procesar lo que se te dice?

—Sí puede, ¿por qué tengo que hacer todo esto, Bella?

—Te daré todas las razones posibles. Uno: Dios me envió aquí para alejarte del mundo del narcotráfico, dos: tengo fecha hasta el solsticio de invierno para lograr mi tarea, tres: si no sales pronto de ese mundo de mala muerte, el padre de Tania te matará por dos razones, primero: porque te has follado a su hija y eres su novio a "escondidas" y segundo: porque siempre robas su maldita mercancía. Y la razón número cuatro: si no logro mi tarea no seré ángel guardián oficial, volveré a ser un alma en el paraíso de Adán y Eva, y si tengo suerte, volveré a la tierra pero reencarnada en otro cuerpo —Edward me miró estupefacto.

—¿Terminaste? —asentí— ¿Por qué no quieres volver a la tierra?

—Porqué no quiero olvidar mi pasado como humana, Edward, no quiero perder lo único que me une a mi familia.

—¿Tu Familia? La de la tierra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si yo volviera a renacer, todos mis recuerdos se borrarán y mi alma tomará el aspecto del cuerpo nuevo.

—¡Wow! Así que eso pasa —asentí.

—Bueno, vístete ya y no me preguntes nada sobre el cielo, que no debería haberte dicho nada.

—Está bien.

Me giré sobre mis talones y salí del cuarto.

**Edward Pvo**

Mi vida había dado un giro inesperado, un día me encontraba huyendo de cinco matones por robar mercancía ajena y de pronto aparece una mujer a salvarme, y resulta ser que es un ángel.

Solo hay dos explicaciones para esto, la primera es que estoy completamente loco y que Bella y todo lo que me dijo es producto de mi imaginación, y la segunda, que todo es verdad y que ella realmente existe.

Ahora estaba poniéndome un esmoquin negro para ir a buscar trabajo en empresas multimillonarias, no sé por que le estoy haciendo caso a Bella, estaba muy bien antes de que ella apareciera… bueno, no tan bien. Tengo que admitir, que si no fuera por Bella, ahora estaría muerto; si ella no me hubiera salvado de esos matones estaría muerto y como dice ella, hubiera sido por vagabundo y ladrón. No sé qué rayos me pasó por la cabeza cuando intente besarla, es que ella (quitemos eso) tiene algo que me atrae mucho; sé que es un ángel y tal vez por eso sea muy hermosa y atractiva, tiene el pelo color chocolate, con mechones rojos a la luz del sol, su piel literalmente brilla un poco cuando el astro rey la alumbraba, tal vez eso se debe a su condición. Sus ojos son hermosos, de color verde azulado, y cuando el sol le da de frente brillan al igual que su piel que es blanca y suave. Y a pesar de que es un poco grosera y punk, su actitud me agrada.

Terminé de vestirme y salí a la sala donde Bella me esperaba sentada en el sofá comiendo una especie de fruta que parecía una valla, ¿rosa? O tal vez era una cereza o quizás una frutilla. Me acerqué a ella, en cuanto me vio sonrió amable, eso era muy raro en ella.

—Se te ve genial ese esmoquin —me alagó y volvió la vista a su fruta.

—¿Qué es lo que comes? —pregunté sentándome al lado de ella en el sofá.

—Comida de ángeles —afirmó. Tomé una de esas frutas del tazón en donde las tenía, estaba a punto de llevarme la fresa a la boca, cuando Bella apretó mi muñeca tan fuerte que hiso que gimiera de dolor.

—¡No! —me gritó — No te lo comas.

—De acuerdo pero, ¿podrías soltarme?

—Disculpa —contestó soltando mi muñeca y arrebatando la fruta de mi mano—. Si los humanos comen esto —indicó señalando con la mirada —, mueren instantáneamente.

Trague saliva y empecé a sobar mis muñeca, aún me dolía un poco.

—Disculpa si te agarré muy fuerte, pero era por tu bien.

—Claro, sin problemas y, ¿cuándo podremos ir a dejar los currículums?

—Ahora —contestó, y de pronto desapareció su tazón con las frutas raras, volteó y me miró—. Vamos.

—De acuerdo —afirmé y salimos de la casa.

.

Estábamos caminado por las calles de Manhattan, no me había fijado en como estaba vestida ella, tenía un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado, encima una chaleco de oficinista de color negro y unas botas con taco alto de cuero negro.

—¿Te cambiaste la ropa?

—Sí, no quería verme como una chica punk cuando voy a tu lado a repartir los currículums.

—¿Las personas pueden verte?

—Sí —confirmó bella.

.

Repartimos los documentos a las cinco empresas, llegando a mí casa muy cansados, bueno, al menos yo ya que ella es un ángel y nunca se cansa. Después de unas horas, Tobi llegó con nuevas historias que le contaron en la casa hogar.

—¿Tu eres la novia de Edward? —le preguntó a Bella, que se había hecho visible para él.

—Emm…

—Sí, ella es mi novia, Tobi —la interrumpí, Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero me habías dicho que eras la hermana de Alice.

—Sí, Tobi, soy su hermana mayor, y lo de Edward…

—Eres mucho más bonita que Tania —comentó, interrumpiéndola.

—Gracias —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no se dan un beso? —preguntó otra vez, con Bella intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Un beso? ¿Para que? No es necesario, cariño —le respondió ella, podía notar lo incomoda que estaba.

—Sí lo es, ustedes son novios, no debería importarles —volvió a insistir.

—No, no debería importarnos, pero los novios no siempre se tienen que besar —repitió Bella, aún mas nerviosa.

—Basta Tobi, ya es tarde, ve a dormirte ahora —lo regañé, si no le decía que parara, iba seguir molestándola, y conozco a mi hermano, estoy seguro de que iba a convencerla.

—Está bien —aceptó apenado y fue a la habitación.

—No debiste ser tan duro con él —me regañó ella.

—No fui duro, Bella, solo que él se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Sólo es un niño, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero está creciendo y tiene que aprender a ser educado.

—Tú quieres educar a tu hermano y eres un delincuente…

—Basta —la interrumpí—, no empieces de nuevo por favor.

—Sabes, mejor ve a dormir.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches.

Me quité la ropa y entré al baño para darme una larga ducha con agua fría, como no tengo dinero para pagar el agua caliente solo esa tengo; pero es mejor así por ahora ya que es verano. Salí y me puse mi ropa de dormir para luego acostarme en la cama, estaba muy cansado por todo el recorrido y en pocos minutos perdí la conciencia en el sueño.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y solo una empresa me había llamado para la entrevista de trabajo, bueno, al menos tardaron poco si la comparamos con las otros cuatro.

Me estaba arreglando la corbata cuando Bella apareció detrás de mí con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ayudo? —me preguntó, acercándose a mi.

—Si, por favor. No sé hacer esto —respondí riendo, ella me sonrió y me arregló la corbata.

—Listo —me avisó con una sonrisa, su rostro lucía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, ella me enfocó con sus enormes ojos .

—Me preocupa algo… —contestó desviando su vista de mí, agarré sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —ella enfocó de nuevos sus ojos en los míos.

—Tengo miedo que esos hombres te vuelvan a perseguir —me explicó, sacando sus manos de mi agarre.

—Nadie va a perseguirme, Bella, ¿no te acuerdas que ya no estoy en ese mundo?

—Claro que me acuerdo, pero, ¿tú crees que ellos te van a dejar en paz, así como así? —intenté agarrar sus manos de nuevo, pero ella las bajó hasta mi pecho, en cuanto sentí sus manos deslizándose por allí, me corrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, todo va estar bien, ¿sí? —tomé su barbilla con la mano y ella solo asintió; acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

Nuestras narices estaban pegadas, mis labios a centímetros de los suyos, estaba a punto de besarla. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, solo un centímetro más y la besaría, pero ella dio vuelta la cara y mis labios besaron su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? —pregunté) abrazándola.

—Edward, tú sabes que no debes hacerlo.

Iba a quejarme, pero un enorme portazo me interrumpió. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, con pánico, fue como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta del baño.

—Shhh… —susurró tapando mi boca con su mano— No digas nada, ellos están aquí.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunté debajo de su mano.

—Los mafiosos, y tu ex jefecito, el padre de Tania —la miré con pánico, la última vez que vi a ese hombre fue cuando le dije que me retiraba de ese mundo de mala muerte, y él me amenazó de muerte.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté aún con la mano de Bella tapando mi boca.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ¡ahora! —me explicó mirando la ventana, enseguida entendí lo que quería decir, corrí hacia ella y miré por la pequeña ventilación que había en el baño percatándome que jamás cabría por ahí.

—Bella, yo no quepo por ahí —señalé apuntando la ventana.

—¿Y qué vamos hacer? —preguntó con pánico.

—No lo sé.

Bella suspiró y me miró a los ojos, su cara lucía temor y preocupación al mismo tiempo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Estaba muy confundido, pero igual le respondí el abrazo.

—¿Confías en mi? —preguntó con el rostro escondido en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Sí —afirmé.

—Entonces abrázame fuerte y no te sueltes por nada del mundo, ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —juré algo confundido.

Y entonces pasó algo inexplicable, una brillante luz blanca surgió de su cuerpo justo en el momento que derribaban la puerta del baño y unos hombres entraban con armas de fuego en las manos; después ya no vi nada, la luz era tan intensa que podría llegar a ser cegadora, así que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto la luz ya no estaba abrí los ojos, me quedé perplejo al ver que ya no estaba en el cuarto de baño sino en un callejón, volteé la cabeza para todos lados y pude reconocer el lugar, fue donde la conocí , la primera vez que me salvó de aquellos hombres que querían matarme.

Bella aun seguía aferrada a mí, pero la sentía temblar, si es que los ángeles pueden temblar por así decirlo. Ella levantó la cabeza, en su rostro se reflejaba dolor y cansancio, al ver en donde estábamos sonrió débilmente, cerró los ojos y se derrumbó en mis brazos.

**Scream.- Película de terror.**

* * *

**Hola Chicas Volvi!, perdón por haber tardado tanto ahora volví al colegio y me tiene muy ocupada! **

**Traigo tareas todos los dias de todos mis profesores, y solo cuando me sobra un poquito de tiempo logro escribir, por eso quiero decirles de ante mano que las actualizaciones seran una vez por semana o tal vez aveces tarde mas de dos semanas en actualizar, ya que también tengo la otra historia que**** es Un corazón Dividido.. y también Leti (nuestra nueva beta) tiene la Universidad y yo que tanto me quejo del colegio, dios sabra que es la Universidad jeje..**

**Espero que les halla gustado el cap, besos y abrazos.. hasta el proximo Cap... **

**PD: Todo tiene un por que y para que...! **


End file.
